You Said Always
by ChelseaMarieC
Summary: Post "For Better or Worse" fic. Who was following him? Who staged that accident? And who still had a way to seek revenge? None other than Jerry Tyson. So what really happened to Castle? And what lengths is Kate willing to go to get her Happily Ever After? This is my theory on what went down. Rated T for more risqué writing later on.
1. Chapter 1

You Said Always…

Kate kicked at the pavement and refused to talk to anyone. She didn't care that her dress was probably getting torn or that it was her mom's. She ignored the firefighters and looked at the hunk of burnt metal. She didn't care. That was all. Her forever was ripped away from her. She really thought that they'd make it. He told her they would. To never give up. So she vowed to do just that. She thought of all the ways this wasn't real.

She wasn't in denial, at first she sobbed for the loss of him. But after further review, this wasn't an accident, well it was, but a very well staged one. The tire tracks weren't supposed to be so on course, if he was about to crash, he would have turned the steering wheel and there would have been circular marks. But there wasn't.

She thought of one person who still had a way to seek revenge. Jerry Tyson. He wasn't dead, both Rick and her were sure of it. It hadn't slipped from her mind ever since that song, sent chills down her spine. He took her Happily Ever After, away, for now. She would get Rick back. Maybe not now but soon. In the mean time, she had to act like she believed that this was really real. Good thing she was a hell of an actress.

I mean after all, she had him fooled that she didn't love him for how long? She looked around and made sure she was safe to crack that wise ass grin that he loved so much. And then she let them have it. This was sure to be her biggest acting job she ever took on. But she could do it, after all Jerry could be watching. And she had to keep Castle safe at any cost.

Rick opened his eyes to blackness. He had a hard time breathing and felt cotton sticking to his mouth. He had no idea where he was or why he was there. All he could think about was Kate. But he couldn't say anything. Every time he tried to speak a word, his words got stuck in his throat. He panicked and kicked around but to no avail. He was stuck somewhere, without an inch of moving space. He heard faint music in the background. He tried to pick up the words, but it was too quiet for him.

His foot moved ever so slightly and his heart cracked. Kate was waiting for him, wondering what happened. He didn't even know how long he had been gone. Was it minutes? Hours? Days? Couldn't be longer. The last thing he said was that he loved her. He let her down. What if she thinks he ran off without her? No, she isn't stupid. She should know by now that something is up. But what if she doesn't? Who is behind all this?

One name came to mind. Who else would seek revenge on both Castle and Beckett? Tyson. But everyone thought he was dead and that his girlfriend was doing his work now. But they knew the truth. It was all an act. It was his M.O. Stage an accident, let everyone think that he's dead? Check. Shit. Castle finally realized that this plan might actually work, Everyone probably already thinks he is dead. Kate! This time, his words didn't fail him.

"KATE!" He kicked once more but soon his world slipped away from him again.

"KATHERINE?! What is going on?" Martha came running, her shoes clicking along the pavement. Once she reached Kate, on the side of the road, tears streaming down her face, she knew. "Oh no! Richard?!" She yelled at the burnt car as if he would magically appear like in that magic trick she had been teaching him. He still couldn't get down the reappearing part.

"Kate?" Alexis came running after Martha, her shoes absent. Her bare feet pounded along the hot pavement as she collapsed right next to Kate. "What happened? Where is dad?" She looked up to see both tears in Martha's and Kate's eyes. "No! That isn't possible." But she didn't need to see the wreck, she had confirmation in their eyes. And with that, she collapsed in Beckett's lap.

Kate rubbed Alexis's head as she fell apart before her eyes. And that's when it hit her. If she was to get anyone to believe her, it would be Alexis. She sure believed her dad's wild theories, why not Kate's? Now was too soon, she still needed time to grieve but not Kate. Kate was ready to take action. But how? How could she convince that the evidence before their eyes isn't real? One way, by telling the truth. And if that meant bringing Alexis, her only hope into the loop, then so be it.

Castle could forgive her later, he would understand. Hell he would do the same if it was Kate. She wanted to tell her friends, get their help but they would just say it's the grief talking and would think she is insane. Martha, wouldn't be able to handle it. Jim? Jim would tell her that it never gets easier. And Gates? Gates, yeah right. Pipe dream right there. No the only hope was coming apart in her lap.

Alexis was being pulled away from Kate by Ryan and Espo but Kate didn't want that. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she wanted to let Alexis come apart in her arms. She pulled Alexis to her chest and let her tears run down Kate's dress. She grabbed at Alexis's back and began to cry as well. This was the time, to grieve for what isn't there. Grieve for the fact that she was just now beginning again with him, that nothing was truly over. Not until she got her Always.

"Alexis, honey, come on." Jim was right there, with his hand out. Kate took one look into her father's eyes and suddenly couldn't face everyone's grieving faces filled with sympathy. She wanted to, no needed to run. This wasn't the time to crumble in defeat but yet, that car seemed so real.

Once Alexis was safe in Ryan's arms, Jim turned around and laid out his hand for Kate. Kate took one look at it and thought of her mom. Her mom had one mantra in life, "Vincent Omni Veritas". Kate would have the truth of all this, her missing husband-to-be, conquer all in the end. But right now, she was allowed to fall apart. She was expected to.

She allowed her dad to pull her up but once her feet were on the ground, she kicked off her heels and ran. She ran past the parked cars, the police, fire department, and the ambulance. She ran down the long, and hot pavement. She ignored the car that was waiting for her, she ran. She didn't know how long she would get but that didn't matter.

He promised her and she wasn't going to stop until she had her Always. In due time, she would be able to look him in the eye and say "I do."

Rick moved his jaw and felt a ping of pain creep underneath his skin. His mouth was filled with blood and he still couldn't see anything. He heard the same song, faintly. He moved his head to the side and suddenly, he knew what he was hearing. Just the melody, brought him back to his loft, seeing Kate with tears in her eyes.

"We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when, but I know we'll meet again some sunny day. Keep smiling through, just like you always do…" Those words, that song, he could never have unheard those words. Nor can he not replay the reason that song got her.

"Castle, that song." He watched her try to find the words. It was chilling but it obviously hit her in some way. He stopped it and watched her run to him. "That song, that was my mom and dad's song. Well, not their "song" but they played that every night after she came home from work. They would dance and drink wine and think that I was safely tucked in bed. But how did he know that?" Her words stopped and the tears came rushing out.

He held her in his arms and tried to calm her down. But the back rubbing wasn't working. She was shaking. "Kate, he's gone. It's that doctor now."

"No it's not. You know just as well as I do now, that," She pulled back from him to look him in the eyes, "that Jerry Tyson is back. And he wants blood."

Now hearing that song playing, he couldn't do a damn thing but come to the realization that he was back. Jerry Tyson was back. And he did want blood. Castle's blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I have been really ill this week, still am. I plan on going to the doctors and getting checked to see what's up. Sorry, you probably don't need to know everything. But just know that I am sorry and I plan on updating even more tomorrow. Please don't give up on this story. Let me know what you think and if you like it, help spread the word.**

**Love Always, ChelseaMarieC**

Chapter 2

Kate heard her name being called and she stirred awake. She wiped at her tear stained eyes and tried to not let the sun find her. When she finally managed to unstuck her lashes from her cheek, she looked down and saw that Alexis had her arm wrapped around her. Kate didn't dare pull away from Alexis. They were both still in their dresses and hadn't bothered to worry about anything else.

In fact when Kate got back to the house, she refused to talk to anyone and left her friends to deal with it all. She wanted nothing to do with people at the moment and they knew that. She curled herself up into the bed Rick and her had shared when he took her here for the first time. She didn't know when Alexis joined her but was suddenly glad that she had.

"Kate?" There was a light knock on her door and Ryan was there with coffee. And Kate got a flashback to all the times Rick brought her coffee in bed. Ryan was still in his suit and she knew that nobody had bothered to worry about anything except her.

He didn't bother to try to stir her awake but instead set the tray next to her on the bedside table. Every move he made was done so carefully and she knew that this was just the beginning. Everyone would be walking around her on eggshells and normally it would bother her but this time, she accepted it.

As he was walking away, she quietly slipped out his name. "Kev?" He turned around right away and flew to her side. He kneeled down on the ground next to her and just watched the tears pour from her eyes. She couldn't ask what she really wanted to. She wanted to know who was in that car. Because deep down she knew it wasn't Rick.

"Lanie is running DNA. Everyone is still here, I sent the guests home but your friends, even Gates are staying with you." He grabbed her hand and held it in his. "You're freezing."

She hadn't noticed anything other than the fact that everyone thinks Rick is dead and gone. But she knew better. She knew that he would never leave her. He would fight for their happily ever after. He loved her too much. But how could he survive against Jerry Tyson? It wasn't something she wanted to dwell on.

"I'll grab you a blanket. I won't tell anyone that you're awake. And by the way, I don't want to upset you or anything but I don't think that he was in that car. Kate, it doesn't make sense." And he took one look at her fresh tears and began to peel right out of the room.

She wasn't alone. She needed to hear that. Did everyone feel that way? She looked at Alexis and knew that not everyone felt that he was still alive. She didn't push Alexis away but instead pulled her closer to her. She needed her just as much as Alexis did. Kate had to keep it together for Alexis. She was going to be her step mom.

Alexis stirred and when she opened her eyes a sliver, she saw that she was still in Kate's arms. Instead of trying to see if Kate was awake, she just pulled herself closer into her arms. Alexis needed her step mom, well almost step mom. But Kate was more than that, she was a friend. Someone Alexis could go to about stuff with her dad and Kate wouldn't take his side right away. Kate was different. She was something Alexis didn't realize she was missing until she came into her life in a way that no one predicted.

Rick wanted that song to stop. But how could he? He was stuck, in a tight space, with no breathing room. He cringed and bit his lip every time he moved and got a shockwave of pain.

There was a scuffle outside somewhere near him and he tried to eavesdrop. But the music got turned up. He cursed himself for not being more careful. He should have been paying better attention to what was going on. Why did he have to be ripped away from the car? Everyone thinks he is dead. But everyone doesn't matter. Kate does. Alexis does. Martha does. Those people matter, not the officials reporting on the scene, not anyone but them. He couldn't figure out who they put into that car, he didn't want to figure it out.

"Stop it. I promised!" Rick heard that soft voice before. Smith. Wait what? Why was Smith there? Why was he with Jerry Tyson? He ignored his inner chatter and tried to pay attention to the conversation nearby.

"I told you not to worry, this is bigger than anyone thinks. I have everything under control. Just wait and see." Tyson. He wasn't dead. Kate and him weren't crazy. They were right to assume that he was alive.

"If you screw things up, I'll make sure you really die. As is, everyone already thinks you are." Smith's voice grew quieter as he walked away from Tyson. But that didn't stop Tyson from screaming after him.

"I told you that I got this! You think he'll let his son suffer?! Just wait and see how wonderful my plan really is!" And that left Rick to feel the chill.

His dad? What does this have to do with Jackson? Why is Smith involved? Is he still looking out for them or was he crooked the entire time? Too many things were going on and he didn't have Kate to help work it all out. She was somewhere worrying about him. He didn't believe that she really thought that he was dead. She couldn't, she would take one look at the crime scene and see that things were off. He couldn't tell what those things were because that was Tyson's specialty.

The song began to play once more and Rick kicked his foot out as much as he could and felt the pain shoot up his leg. He tried to keep quiet because in no way did he want Tyson to come and check on him. He tried to think of anything but the lyrics that were constantly running through wherever he was. He tried to think of Kate's tattoo. He tried to think about how she bites her lip and when she smiles, it's like sunshine rising high in the sky. He tried to think of that trick she does with the ice cubes. He tried to think of her now, and imaging how she felt, he felt his fresh, hot tears slide down his cheeks.

"Always Kate, I promised, Always."

Kate felt something hit her side and saw Alexis squirming. Her face looked cloaked in pain and Kate knew that face. She was having a nightmare. So she gently stirred Alexis awake a bit then coaxed her back into sleep. Kate wanted to get started on figuring out how to get Rick back but now was not the time. Everyone still thought he was dead.

Her only hope was Alexis, who didn't look so mature as she was, she looked like a child, lost in the world. And seeing how much this was unraveling both of them made Kate feel helpless. She couldn't take away her pain nor her fears. But she could do everything in her power to convince her that Rick wasn't dead.

But how? How could she get Alexis involved with it all? She was so in her own world at the moment. The one where no one believed that Rick was really dead. The one where Tyson was alive and that he had staged everything. What better way to go down in history even more as the man who came back to life and killed an award winning novelist. To be the man that took everything away from Kate.

She finally solved her mom's murder, Bracken was rotting in jail. But just as she was ready to be free with him, he was ripped from her. She watched Alexis continue to stir and in no time, Alexis's eyes popped open. Kate looked down at her, looked at how fragile she was. There wasn't a need for words, everything could be said through their eyes.

But Alexis managed to get a few very promising words out, "Don't think I'm crazy. But Kate, he isn't dead. I know he isn't." And she allowed her tears to fall onto her already soaked dress.

"I know." And Alexis looked up at Kate, shock written across her face. It took one nod to let Alexis know that she was serious and they both cried in relief. They weren't alone in that world. They were going to get him back, together.

Rick slid his tongue along his lip and tried to not freak out over how dry his mouth was. A door opened and a shaft of light ripped through the fabric covering Rick's face. The song had stopped, so why did that make him more frightened? Then he heard that voice, too close for comfort.

"I said we'd meet again." Tyson's snicker that followed was enough to chill anyone's blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everybody for lack of posting, being ill has kicked my ass. I am still not better but I appreciate the concern, thank you. I hope you didn't freak out that I had stopped posting but here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will be posting more, just wait and see. Thanks again and if you like this story, help spread the word, please and thank you. A big thank you to alwayscastle2 for keeping me positive and making me grow stronger. I'm lucky to have met you. :) Alright I'll stop talking, go ahead and read. Love Always, ChelseaMarieC**

Chapter 3

"Oh Rick, how was the wedding? Oh wait, that didn't happen for you guys. Sorry about that, didn't mean to rip it away from you." Tyson laughed once more then took a long sip of his beer. By the looks of this place, he had been staying here for quite some time.

Rick's eyes burned as they adjusted to the light that was too bright for comfort. He almost wished that Tyson had left the bag over his head. Seeing him with his manic eyes, made Rick want to scream. But he just kept his mouth closed, not wanting to give Tyson what he wanted, a fight.

"You have nothing to say? Come on, I didn't bring you here to look at you, I brought you here to talk. Don't you have anything to say to me?" Tyson watched Rick keep his head to the ground. He wanted Rick to look at him. "Look at me Rick." When he didn't, Tyson became even more enraged.

Rick knew that Tyson wanted to play this game, he wasn't allowing it. The cuffs made his wrists burn and itch. The chair Tyson had propped him up on wobbled uneasily. What Rick wasn't expecting was for Tyson to beg him for a fight.

"I said look at me!" Tyson couldn't take it any longer, his fist swung right into Rick's jaw. There was a loud cracking noise the minute his knuckles collided with Rick's jaw.

But Rick didn't give him the satisfaction of being in pain. He silently cried to himself. He was sure his jaw was broken. He swallowed his blood, letting the liquid coat his dry throat. He was desperate but letting Tyson know that, means letting him win. Rick would never let that happen.

"I hated to do that but you didn't listen to me. See, this is different. You're different. Normally I would just stalk and kill you but we have a history. Don't we?" Rick still didn't answer and Tyson became even more agitated. "Come on Rick, Kate will be fine. Look at her, she is a great piece of ass, she could get any guy."

Rick hated saying anything to him but no one talked about Kate like that. "Shut the fuck up Tyson! She is my fiancé and no one gets to talk bad about her, no one!" Rick's mouth slobbered and he quickly gobbled it up, he was desperate for any kind of liquid. He tried to attack him but he was cuffed to the chair still. The chair wobbled when he tried to get at him.

"Finally. I was waiting for you to talk to me, glad to know what makes you tick, Rick." He watched Rick try to swallow. "Would you like a drink?" Tyson waved a beer in front of his face and watched Rick's mouth pucker for it. "You do. I'll be nice because you talked to me. One sip ok?" Then Tyson popped the tab and tilted Rick's head back. Rick's mouth opened and Tyson let the whole bottle drain into Rick's mouth. Rick began choking but Tyson didn't let up until the whole bottle was gone.

"I hope you appreciated that Rick. Who knows when I'll let you get another one." Tyson laughed then walked away.

Rick closed his eyes and allowed himself to cry. Nothing could stop him from getting back to Kate, the love of his life. He promised her, and he always kept his promises.

Kate wiggled loose from Alexi's grasp on her and finally bothered to venture out of the bedroom. She headed to the closet and slid out of her wedding dress. One day she'd get to wear it again. She knew that. She unclasped her bra and slid into one of her loose gray t-shirts, the long one. She grabbed a pair of his boxers and slid into them. She took another look at Alexis then stepped out into the hall.

The stairs loomed before her but she heard a gasping noise from the room across from hers. The only person left was Martha. Gates had taken everyone back with her. The city called them back but Kate refused to answer that call. She tip toed to the slightly opened door and watched as Martha leaned over herself and heaved and sobbed. She looked like a mess and Kate had never seen her not put together.

Kate wanted to comfort her but she didn't know if Martha wanted to be alone. She decided to just let her be. She slowly walked down the stairs and forced herself to get something to drink. She didn't want to start drinking alcohol this early and she was afraid if she started, she might never stop. She grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and headed to the back closet. It was located in the back of the house, no one ever really went there but that was where all the memories were kept.

Sitting down, with her near empty water bottle, Kate grabbed the box marked **Kate and I **. She carefully lifted the lid and laughed immediately at the photo on top. It was her, naked, lying fast asleep in his bed. She was so mad that he had taken it but she had to admit, she looked beautiful. She grabbed the next picture and smiled. He was busy making them dinner and she caught him mid smile. The corner of his mouth itched to join in his smile and she loved that.

She flipped past the pictures he took of her, either smiling or staring seriously out at the water. She smiled at the picture she tried to take of them both. He was supposed to be looking at the camera but after she took it, she saw him looking at her. No one ever looked at her like that. Only Rick. She saw the next picture where as she was taking it, she looked at him and they were both looking at each other. Their eyes screamed how much they truly loved each other. It was painful. She wanted him to just look at her like he always did and make her smile.

Alexis kicked at the heavy sheets and felt the small sweat of the morning. She opened the blinds and the harsh light made her skin prickle. The window opened easily for her and a breeze took over. She opened the closet and grabbed one of Kate's t-shirts, it was blue and long and she was sure Kate wouldn't mind. Then she took the steps two at a time.

When she woke up and didn't see Kate next to her, she freaked. But she heard the light laughter and tears coming from the back closet. She tip toed to the open door and peaked in to see Kate flipping through pictures. She hated to disturb her but she was curious. She sure hoped that Kate wasn't kidding her when she believed that Rick wasn't really dead. Alexis needed her to help find her dad, she couldn't do it alone. She thought of her dad and the silent tears naturally flowed from her. She had to get him back and who better to have by her side then Kate?


	4. Chapter 4

**I promised more didn't I? I plan on keeping it. I have a lot of catching up to do, just you wait and see... Love Always, ChelseaMarieC**

Chapter 4

Rick's eyes drooped and burned for sleep. But what would Tyson do once his eyes closed? He couldn't risk anything happening to him. What would Kate do without him? Sure she had a life before him but she hadn't allowed herself to be happy. Not until she met him, did she truly let love in again. He wasn't trying to fluff his ego, it was true. She had admitted so, just as they were about to fall asleep, she silently whispered to him.

"I hadn't let any love or light in me until I met you Rick. You're my sun." She leaned over him and gently pressed her lips against his. She was sure he was asleep.

But Rick never told her that he heard that. He wished he could tell her now. He knew that she was a wounded bird when he first met her. He could tell, but that didn't stop him from falling for her. He hadn't planned on fixing her, he planned on her fixing him. He had a problem falling for the wrong women. But did he really fall for them? Not really. He was infatuated, yes, that was it.

"Kate? I know you can't hear me but I love you. You said that I saved you, you saved me. You made me be free, I let you in. I love you more than anything! I love you Katherine Houghton Beckett! And I will get back to you!" Rick didn't care that Tyson could hear him, he had to let it out.

"Awe Rick, that's so cute. I love watching you two, really, I do. Don't you know how I operate?" Tyson pulled a chair right up in front of him. He tossed back a shot of tequila and relished in the burn.

"Why did you even want me here? You tried to ruin me last time and failed. Why try again? Why not let your girlfriend carry out your work? You sure as hell have her wrapped around your finger." Rick barely got the words out because he was too drowsy.

"Tired Rick? Go ahead and take a good nap. I got a bed if you'd like it. You'd have to stay cuffed but I figure you'll be here for a while so why not let you be a little comfortable. See I'm not such a bad guy." Tyson got up and tossed the chair aside.

"You're a monster. I want nothing from you." Rick forced his burning eyes to stare directly at him. "I will never bow to you."

"I'm not a king Rick but I did save you. I could have killed you many times but I didn't. You're welcome for that. And your little fiancé too. I could have killed her too. See, I'm good. You just need to realize that." Tyson walked behind Rick and yanked on his head. Rick jolted and Tyson laughed.

"Why bring me here? Why take me at all?! Why not just kill me?!" Rick's head ached and that only made Tyson grip it even tighter.

"There is a reason for everything Rick. So just wait and see what surprises lay ahead." Tyson shoved his head forward and laughed as he walked away.

Rick heard light talking from another room and his body chilled when he heard Smith's voice. Why help Tyson? He had vowed to help him and Kate, had sacrificed his life to. Why betray them now? What changed? Rick wanted to know more than anything but his body was betraying him. His eyes shut and his mind went black.

Alexis lightly knocked on the door and caught Kate's teary eyes. "Can I join you?"

Kate nodded and moved boxes out of Alexis's way. "I was just looking at some of the photos we took here." She handed a pile to Alexis and warned her. "Some of them you can't see so…"

"Ew." They both laughed and Alexis lightly bumped Kate with her shoulder.

"It was so much fun. I have never had that much fun ever." Kate's whole face lit up at the memory of it all. How they had made love everywhere and how they skinny dipped the whole time.

"You know I have never seen my dad look as happy as when he's looking at you or thinking of you. Even before you guys got together, I saw what affect you had on him. You made him so happy. And me. Sure, you aren't technically my step mother but a piece of paper doesn't stop you from being family to me Kate. I need you to know that."

Kate let her happy tears fall and she grabbed Alexis and pulled her into a tight hug. They both needed each other to heal and in this moment, right here, they were realizing that. They didn't let go right away but instead held each other like a life saver, knowing that they would save each other through this. They weren't alone in the world and that alone would save them.

"Thank you. I know I'm not your mom but I think of you like my daughter. I love you Alexis as if you were my own." Kate grabbed Alexis's head and kissed her. She pulled back and held her cheeks and smiled.

"Kate, I love you like a mother. You never took my dad's side just cause you're with him, you held your own. You treated me like an adult when no one else saw me that way. And you brought me home." She returned the kiss to Kate, on her cheek.

"No more tears. Ok?" Alexis nodded and Kate went back to the pictures. "Look at this one." It was of Rick rubbing his hand along his body.

Alexis laughed and snatched the picture out of Kate's hand. "Where was this taken?"

"We sang karaoke together and the crowd wanted us to go again and we did. But we got to pick what the other one sang. I picked "Like A Virgin" for him. And he made me promise no video but he said nothing about pictures." Kate laughed and watched Alexis laugh as well. She was laughing so hard that she gripped her stomach.

"What did he pick for you?" Alexis took the picture from Kate and laughed. "Wait, you rapped? To what song?" She examined the picture where Kate was waving her hand in the air and leaning her body over.

"'99 Problems'." She laughed at the memory of her really getting into that song. "It was so much fun. I never expected for him to pick that for me. I know he only did that to get back at me for what I picked but his plan backfired, I loved it."

"I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one." Alexis started to nod her head but began laughing again. "Thank you for that, maybe one day, I'll get to hear you sing it."

"Nice try dear. But it was a blast. All was fun really. Even after that murder happened, it was great. It was just the two of us. Something I had been wanting for six years. Just like when I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him." And at that, Kate lost it again. "We were so close, why?"

"I know Kate, I know." Alexis pulled a crumbling Kate into her arms. Kate's head laid on top of Alexis's chest and she felt Alexis rub her face. She swiped at her tears and she tried to calm her down. "I know, I know. I'm sad too. It's ok to be." And in that Alexis joined her.

Martha splashed cold water on her face and when she looked in the mirror, she was frightened. She had never looked so fragile. She never looked like a complete wreck, even in disasters, she was done up. But now, she looked worn out and all her emotions showed. She left her room and crept across the hall.

Kate and Alexis weren't in the room so she ventured downstairs. She heard tears and sobs coming from the back. She followed the noise and found Alexis and Kate sobbing in each other's arms. She couldn't stop her tears from coming either, especially when she saw all the pictures of Rick scattered across the floor.

"Move over ladies and make some room." Martha squeezed between Kate and Alexis and pulled them into her arms. "Come on my babies." She held them both and kissed their heads.

Rick tried to force himself awake but his eyes were betraying him. He couldn't draw himself out of sleep. When he had his eyes closed he thought of Kate and how he couldn't be there to tell her that he was alive. He wanted so badly for the nightmares to stop. He saw her falling apart and not bothering to do anything. He saw her slowly dying of heartbreak. He saw his life being torn to shreds.

He saw Alexis falling apart as well. She would not bother going back to school, she wouldn't get out of bed. She wouldn't eat or drink. Nothing. She would lay there like she was dead as well. He saw her fading away. Then he woke up.

He screamed and his tears fell on his sweat soaked face. He shook himself awake and looked around. The room had grown dark but then he caught a figure moving closer to him. He tried to see who but the room was too dark for his eyes to adjust.

"Nightmares?" He couldn't really hear, his body was rejecting his advancements.

"Who are you?" He tried to get a better look but the figure stayed in the shadows.

"Your worst nightmare. Just you wait…" Then the figure disappeared once more.

But Rick knew that person was wrong. His worst nightmare was being lived through the suffering that Kate, Alexis, and Martha had to go through. He couldn't do anything but survive.

"I'll get back to you. Always. I will find you, Always."

Kate heard Rick's voice saying Always. She wasn't crazy, she heard him. She silently whispered back, "Always." And somehow she knew he heard her too.

Kate's voice traveled to him. "Always." And he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for your love on this story. It means a lot to me. Hope you guys love this chapter. Will be updating more soon. Thanks goes to CrimeGirlMariah2000 for asking for another update. Glad you like it that much. :) And TORONTOSUN for always leaving amazing and positive comments. I love hearing them. OK, go ahead and read now. Love Always, ChelseaMarieC**

Chapter 5

Kate packed up all the pictures and slid the boxes back in the closet. Alexis and Martha had left her alone to look at the more dirty pictures. Kate stared not at the naked one of him but at the one where he was mid laugh. That smile on his face and the butterflies that flew in her stomach is one of her favorite memories.

"Damn. Memories. That's all they will be now. No wait, shut up Kate. He isn't dead. You know that." But inside she felt something sink in her chest. Her heart fell apart.

"Kate?" Alexis was wearing her favorite pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt. She wanted to get out of the house today. "You need to get dressed. We can't stay in here forever."

"Yes we can. I want to." Kate let her tears fall once more and Alexis knelt down and pulled Kate up and into her open arms. "I can't live without him Alexis. I can't."

"You don't have to. We will find him and get him out. We need supplies. My dad was always prepared when he researched. We need to do this. So you need to shower like I did and get dressed. Quickly please." Alexis led her up the stairs all the while, hearing Kate's near silent cries.

"Thank you." Kate's hand hovered over the doorknob as she looked on at Alexis.

"For what?"

"For being there for me. Thank you." And Kate entered the bathroom. She looked at the shower that she had shared with Rick that entire trip. She shed her loose clothes and forced herself to get clean.

She felt naked without him, given that she was naked in the shower, you know what I mean. Her heart was empty and she felt she was missing a part of her. Whenever she was away from him, she felt this way but especially now. She felt that she would never be whole again. He saved her.

When she first met him, she thought he was an ass but as she got to know him, things changed. Her heart changed, her wardrobe changed for sure. She no longer wanted to look like one of the guys, she wanted him to see her. So she dressed for him. She opened up, she allowed herself to be vulnerable. She had never been that way before him. She was her old self again, the girl that died with Johanna.

And now, she was lost. She felt her old self slowly dying again but she couldn't be saved by him, she had to save him. But where to start, sure she had to set up shop in the Hamptons. Turn the house into a precinct of their own. But Martha would think that she and Alexis were insane. That grief is taking control. But that was far from it. She knew deep inside her that he was alive and that Jerry Tyson had him.

But sharing that theory with Alexis would open a whole other chapter. And Rick wouldn't approve. But she had no choice. She had to have a partner. He was her partner. Not was, no, he's still alive. She turned off the water and sunk down into the tub. Her heart ached and the pain from it was making her sick. She grabbed her wet legs and pulled them tight to her chest. Her long, wet, hair clung to her back. But she didn't care anymore.

"Rick! I need you! Please! I can't live without you. It hurts so much." And her tears fell and she cried and longed for him. But he wasn't there. He wouldn't come and kiss her or hold her tightly in his safe arms. He wouldn't slide into the bed next to her. He wouldn't whisper goodnight along her lips just before he kissed her. He wouldn't be there for anything like that. He was gone. Not forever but to her the distance was just as bad as if he was actually dead.

"Kate? Are you ok in there?" Alexis opened the door a crack and she covered her eyes as she stepped in. "I'll help you but I won't look." She slowly walked towards Kate, arm out making sure she didn't hit anything.

"You can look Alexis. I don't care anymore."

"No thank you." Alexis grabbed the towel that was hanging on the rack and held it open for Kate. "Just climb into the towel."

"You are so cute." Kate laughed, she actually laughed. She grabbed the towel from Alexis and wrapped herself in it.

"Thank you." Alexis opened her eyes and smiled. Her smile was worth a million dollars. But the minute she realized that she was smiling, she wiped it off her face. She didn't think it was okay to smile. Nor to be happy. She didn't have the right to smile while her dad was somewhere, lost and alone.

"It's ok to smile." Kate rubbed Alexis's shoulder and tried to smile herself, to help sell it. But it felt fake.

"I'd rather not. I'll lay clothes out for you." And with that she walked away. She was hurting inside and instead of relying on Kate, she kept it to herself. The minute the door closed behind her, Alexis's tears fell down her rosy cheeks.

Rick moved his head to the side and felt a sharp, shooting pain. His whole body is stiff from being confined to the chair. He tried to stretch but there was no give in the cuffs. His arms ached from being pulled behind him. His shoulders were surely getting damage. His whole body would need one hell of a healing process. He heard faint talking but no words made their way to him. He didn't want to see Tyson but he was hungry and thirsty. He needed him. And that thought made his stomach wretch. Maybe he wasn't so hungry anymore.

"Oh Rick. How are you today? A little worn out I bet." Tyson smiled as he bit into an apple.

"What do you mean worn out? I haven't been able to do a thing." Rick wanted to spit the words at him but he needed to drink and eat still.

"You were shaking and pulling on your restraints all night long. Were you having nightmares? Missing your precious fiancé? Oh and your daughter. She is looking good." Tyson laughed and chewed his apple like an animal.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't you dare talk about my daughter like that!" Rick went to attack him but his cuffs stopped him. And when he pulled on them, his shoulders and arms screamed out in pain.

"See this is why I can't uncuff you. I really don't want to be attacked by you. But I bet you're hungry. Would you like to eat? But you have to promise that you'll keep your hands to yourself. Will you?" Tyson hovered near Rick, dangling the keys in his face.

"I promise." Rick hated every word he had to say to him. He hated that he had to talk to him at all. He wished he could run, run away and get to Kate. But he had no idea where he was or how far away from the city he was. It was Tyson after all, nothing could be certain. He couldn't run, he had to play Tyson's game and then he had a fair chance of getting his love back.

"OK. Here." Tyson uncuffed Rick and the minute he did he smiled. "Ok. What would you like? I got pizza and apples. Oh and water." Tyson grabbed a slice out of the old box and tossed an apple at Rick. He walked over, smiling the entire time. He handed Rick the pizza and water.

"Thanks." Rick gobbled up the pizza so fast, he hardly tasted it. He bit into the apple and enjoyed the sweet taste in his mouth. He ignored Tyson, who happened to be standing right over him. He didn't care. His stomach was doing the thinking this time. He guzzled the water and that barely quenched his thirst.

"See Rick, you need me. I'll give you water anytime. And for the cuffs, if you don't try to escape, I'll let you keep them off. But your legs I'm afraid still need to be tied down." Tyson dangled the keys in Rick's face once more.

"I won't try to escape." Rick was finally feeling the heat along his skin. He wanted nothing more than to take his jacket off. So he tossed it aside and undid his bow tie. He hated seeing his tux laying on the nasty and dirty floor. It was supposed to be hanging in the back of his closet by now. He was supposed to be on the island with Kate. Just them. But who knew what she was doing now? He loosened his shirt and undid his cuffs. He hated this. He hated not being near her. He hated being alive when she thought he was dead.

"Ok there Rick? Looks like you're crying." Tyson stepped closer and got right into Rick's face. "You are crying. I'm sorry, didn't mean to make you cry."

Rick had nothing to say but his snarl spoke for him. Tyson stepped back and Rick never wiped his look from his face. He looked like an animal ready to attack. But Rick wasn't stupid. He wouldn't do anything that could get him cuffed back up. He didn't want to be in any more pain. His arms ached and his shoulders were sore. He didn't want to move and feel the shooting pain course through his body.

But nothing hurt more than the pain in his heart. Nothing hurt as badly as when he thought of Kate. She was alone. She was without him. He was without her. That hurt so badly. He didn't care that he was crying in front of Tyson. He couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Rick?" Kate stood in front of her mirror and looked at her slim frame. Her t-shirt hung loosely on her body and her jeans clung to her legs. Her sneakers squeaked every time she took a step. "I need you ok babe. Listen to me, you hang in there, I'm coming. And I am not alone, I have you. You have me. I love you. Always babe. I will find you." She smiled and left her room, determined to solve this.

Rick heard her. Her voice carried to him and his heart warmed when he heard her. "I know you will. I love you, Always."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So, it's not the precinct but it's pretty damn close." Kate slid the white board against the fireplace. She knew she had to get everything that would make her feel more at home.

Alexis barely said a word the entire time while they were shopping. She still was silent. She was trying to be strong about it all, knowing that her dad was alive and all. But inside she had her doubts. Her brain was telling her that she was crazy to think of such a thing but her heart was telling her that he was still there. She took Kate to every supply store in the Hamptons. And now they were home, trying to create their own bull pen.

Martha stood by and watched them set everything up. She wasn't stupid. She knew that they were going to "solve" his disappearance. But in her mind, Rick was gone. Kate was busy feeding Alexis hope. Yep, her mind had been made up. She lost her son and all she wanted was to bury him and be done with it. Not hold onto hope. No, hope was for suckers, Jackson taught her that.

"You have barely said a word to me. Are you mad at me?" Kate watched Alexis try to assemble a desk. It was wide and enough space for both of them. They had cleared the entire living room out in order to set up their precinct.

"No. I'm not mad at you. Why would I be mad at you?" Alexis sunk down into one of the office chairs. Her lip trembled and her eyes watered.

Kate kneeled down in front of her and took her hands. "We are going to get him back. I promise." Kate watched her slowly nod her head but her eyes darted to a very disapproving Martha.

"Kate? This isn't crazy right? You aren't trying to believe me only to think that I'm crazy the entire time, are you?" Alexis wiped at her fresh tears and Kate could only smile.

"I can't tell you that this isn't crazy but then again, half the stuff we get stuck in is crazy. But love is, and we love him. I know that he is out there and I know who has him." Kate hadn't meant it to slip out her mouth this way but it was too late to take it back.

Alexis pushed back from her. "You know who has him and we aren't arresting him? What the hell Kate?" Alexis tossed the chair aside and began to pace the living room. "You knew all this time. You could have called it in and we'd be done. We wouldn't have to go on this crazy hunt. We could have him back already! You were sitting on this and you are doing nothing! And to think he was going to marry you!" Alexis stopped in her place, knowing that she hadn't meant to say that. It was an accident. But one look at Kate, and she could see it stung.

Kate almost threw up. Her stomach was betraying her even though she hadn't eaten at all today. She could tell that Alexis didn't mean it but the hurt ruled her head and her heart. She had to get air. She saw that car first. It was on fire and now she couldn't breathe. She ripped open the sliding glass door and bolted outside.

The air was muggy and heavy. A storm was coming. Kate hoped it would just wash her away. She didn't get to say I do to the one man that she wanted most in life. She wanted him more than anything. Why couldn't she have him? She has been through so much, finally this was replacing all the shitty things that have happened. This was worth going through all that mud. That's what she told herself. And now she was here. Without him. She needed him. He saved her everyday. And now she was falling apart.

"Gram, I didn't mean to say that to her. I didn't!" Alexis's face was beat red and tears blurred her blues. Martha's arms held her while she sobbed but she wasn't ok with it all. She didn't want Martha there. She thought she was crazy anyway. Martha needed to leave.

"I know you didn't mean it honey. But she lost her love." Martha didn't want to feed their delusions but she couldn't say so. That is why she couldn't leave them alone. What if they got into something dangerous because they believe he isn't dead? How could Martha help if she was back in the city. No, she couldn't leave.

Kate kicked her feet into the sand and laid back. Sure she would have sand everywhere, but she needed this. She needed the open sky above her and the comfort of something familiar. She ran her hands through the tiny grains of sand and smiled. All her memories on this beach came flooding back to her. She had wanted to reenact "Grease" with him and when they began to sing "Summer Lovin'" a big wave had drenched them. But they kept going until sand began to get caked on them. But nonetheless, he did it for her. He reenacted her little fantasy.

He would do anything for her as would she. They were like that. But now, laying in the sand without him, nothing felt the same. Everything felt like one big memory. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help feeling a little hopeless. He was gone, and God knows where, without her, scared and alone. He was stuck with Tyson and who knows what he is doing to him? What if he killed him already? No, he wants Kate to be there. He needs to see Kate suffer as well.

Rick jolted awake once the cold water drenched him. He quickly opened his eyes to see Tyson there. His stomach knotted and he wanted to punch him. But he had his cuffs off, he couldn't risk getting them back on. As is, his wrists were raw and scratched up. He wiped the water from his face and tried to calm himself down.

"Sorry, I had to wake you up. It's time for dinner. I hope you like Chinese." Tyson handed him a takeout box and watched Rick tense. "Relax it's not poisoned or anything. Eat up, you'll need your strength." Tyson hopped up on the table and began to devour an egg roll.

"Can I just ask you something?" Rick had been sitting on this ever since Tyson brought it up.

"Anything. You want more food? Because I am doing the best I can. I mean, the entire city is after me. I have to be careful."

That meant that Rick was in New York City. Sure it wasn't the Hamptons, where Kate and Alexis were but he wasn't so far away.

"It's not the food. Thanks. But you knew about the song and what it meant to Kate, how? She had only just told me that night." Rick ate a huge piece of chicken in practically one bite and tried to savor the rest of his food.

"Rick, I told you, I am thorough. You honestly don't believe that I am the only one behind this. Before me, this guy had done his research. He knew everything about this kill, he just happens to be a friend. It is funny how many connections you can make while you are in prison. But hiding out ruins a lot of ties. But I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty, so he kept me on in exchange for information. He was an open book."

Rick's stomach churned. Only one person had any interest in Johanna, Bracken. Rick didn't know why his nightmare had to be lived. He didn't know how deep this went. Was this revenge on Beckett for Bracken? Was this Tyson getting back at them for making him "die"? Was this Smith's way of cutting the ties? Was he annoyed with helping them out all the time? He could no longer eat. Who had he met in prison? Sure wasn't Bracken. One of his minions.

"What's wrong? Come on Rick, don't be naïve. This isn't just all me, as much as I want to take the credit. I need to know everything. So I had my girlfriend be my eyes and ears for me. She did a good job don't you think?" Tyson began to laugh and Rick wanted to bolt at him.

"Who else is in this? What is this all about? I don't understand! You want revenge? Someone else does? Why would you help Bracken? What's in it for you other than a few tidbits of information?" Rick's hands began to shake and unfortunately Tyson caught the container shaking.

"I refuse to tell you, I plead the fifth. Hahaha. Thought you'd enjoy that. But Rick, don't be mad. It will all be over soon. No need to worry." Tyson laughed once more before disappearing into the shadows.

Rick couldn't stop his mind from racing. His body was weak but his mind was strong. He tried to remember all the things Tyson let escape his mouth. First, he was in the city. Second, he admitted that Nieman was his girlfriend, which in doubt means that she carried out his orders on the murders. Third, he is working with Bracken which means that this isn't all about me. Fourth, he will do anything Bracken asks him to. And fifth, that means that if Kate comes for me, he will kill her.

This isn't just about Rick. This is about Kate too. Tyson wants Rick to suffer and Bracken wants Kate to suffer. All Tyson had to do was make Kate suffer long enough and then wait for her to come for Rick. Once she did, things would take a turn for the worse. Tyson wants Rick dead and Bracken wants Kate dead. It will be killing two birds with one stone.

It would be easy too. Of course Kate would find him. But Tyson would enjoy knowing that she was suffering while she searched endlessly for him. Rick never wanted to be without her but if coming here would get her killed… then he was ok with never being found. He would rather die then know that she would die because of saving him. He would risk and let go of everything for the one he loves.

He kept trying to think that they were never apart. Because as their song says, "Oh you're in my veins and I cannot get you out." No matter what Rick did, he would never let her die. Kate was his one true love. The kind you dream about in fairytales. She was his one and he was her done. They were each others. Their love wouldn't falter, she would find him. That is what scared him the most.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been too long. I'm working on some things and well a lot of crazy has been happening. But I will try to be better. I hope you like the little twist at the end. Leave comments about what you think.**

**Love Always, ChelseaMarieC**

Chapter 7

"Kate?" Alexis crept out onto the porch only to see Kate being soaked by the pouring rain. She didn't want to get wet herself but she couldn't leave Kate alone. "I was wrong to say that. I didn't mean it. Would you come in? It's pouring!" The rain instantly made their clothes like a second skin.

Kate barely shifted because if she sat up it would be evident that she had been crying and it wasn't just from the rain. So she turned her head to see Alexis, standing there, getting drenched. Her hair clung to her cheeks and she looked worn out. Kate knew that look, it was one she had been sporting lately.

"I know you didn't mean it. But, it is my fault. I shouldn't have let him love me. I shouldn't have been so selfish. I wanted him and now…" She dug herself out of the clumpy sand but sunk back into it. Her legs were too shaky to support her.

"No." Alexis fell to her knees beside Kate and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Kate, you saved him. That's not being selfish. Sure my dad deserved you but you also deserved him. This isn't your fault. But you have to be honest with me. How do you know it's Tyson? And better yet who is Tyson?" She saw the hesitation in Kate's eyes. "You have to."

Kate finally brought herself up to her knees, she could feel herself sinking deeper into the sand. She fought herself on whether to tell her why she was holding back. But it was almost like she knew already. Kate shook her head. Rick would be so mad. That was a bag that he was only willing to share with Kate and that was only because she had been there for it all.

"I don't care what my dad wants. You have to be honest with me. Please Kate, I need to know." The desperate look in Alexis's eyes tugged on Kate's heart strings. And Alexis smiled once she saw Kate smirk. "I know I'm good."

"Can we get dry first?" That got both of them to laugh. Alexis held her hand out for Kate and they found solace in each other. Their heartache brought them closer. "I'll tell you everything. I promise." And Kate draped her arm over Alexis. And as she walked back to the house, she leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"What was that for?" Alexis's eyes sure looked sunken in but Kate could swear she saw a glimmer of hope.

"Because I love you." Sure Kate knew that Alexis felt the same and that she already knew how Kate felt about her but it doesn't hurt to hear it every once in a while.

"Are you crazy? You're gonna get sick sitting out there in that rain. Come here." Martha dragged Kate away from Alexis and draped a towel over her shoulders. "Do you want to wear yourself out even more? This is nuts. You need to stop this madness!" Martha hadn't meant to let her thoughts become venomous words.

Kate recoiled from where she stood, huddled in Martha's arms. Alexis even stepped back like she had been slapped. Nothing hurts more than when someone whom you love and trust thinks you are completely crazy.

"Gram? You agreed with me. You said that I wasn't crazy! Kate and I aren't crazy! We know he's out there. If you don't believe us, go home." And with that, Kate and Martha were left to watch Alexis storm off.

"Kate, now I didn't mean…" But Martha stopped the minute she saw the tears spilling out onto Kate's already moist cheeks. "Please…"

Kate just shook her head and stormed up the stairs herself. She didn't know what to do anymore. Kate had to be completely open with Alexis but Martha thought she was delusional. How could she do all of this? How could she do it without Castle?

"Rick?! I need you now. What do I do?" She buried herself in the towel and climbed into the porcelain tub. "I'm all alone and I need you here. I can't do this. What if I don't find you?" One of her tears hit the tub and she closed her eyes to remember the last time they shared this tub.

"I told you this wasn't romantic but just a mess." Kate watched Rick struggle to get out of the tub. She knew that him adding oil would backfire. She couldn't stop giggling as with every small advancement he made, he slipped back down into the tub.

"Ok. You can stop your laughing now. That isn't helping. I'm seriously trying to get out." He slid right back behind her. She bent forward, laughing so hard she started to snort. And with that, he grabbed her back and she collided with his chest. "You think this is funny?" His fingers traced her skin underneath the water and she instantly melted into his arms. He continued to run his fingers over her bare skin until she pushed herself away from him.

"OK. I'll help you get out. But promise you won't do that again. Especially in this death trap of a tub." She kneeled in front of him and watched him arch a brow. "Cut it out." She grabbed both sides of the tub and stood up. The water dripped from her bare body and for a minute, he stared at her, wet and naked.

"Um, this works too." His eyes followed her every curve until she lightly smacked the back of his head.

"Focus. Now I need you to stay still." She grabbed his head and used it to lift her out of the tub. Once her feet were firmly planted on the bath mat, she hopped up and down. "Yes. I'm out." She did a little hip swivel and watched him grow annoyed.

"A little help here. Please." He reached his hands up and she laughed but lifted him up in the tub. He grabbed her shoulders and she tried to steady her feet as she pulled him out but…

"Rick, hold on. I'm slipping." And the minute he was out, her feet spun and she fell to the floor. And he landed on his back on the bathroom floor. "Damn. I cut my leg open." She lifted her bare limb from underneath him and laid it out flat. There was a small gash on her right leg, right by the knee.

"I'm so sorry. Let me see." He forced himself to sit up and grabbed her leg in his lap. "I'll call the doctor." He looked at both of them and they both broke out into a laugh.

"We are a mess." She pulled her leg back only to push into him, knocking him back down with a kiss.

"A beautiful one."

And now, bundled in the towel, her tears sinking into the tub, she missed him so much that her heart actually had pain. She grabbed her chest which nowadays felt empty and buried her face into the towel. She needed to hear his laugh, she needed to see his lips in front of hers, and she needed, most of all, she just needed to know he was ok.

Alexis stripped her wet clothes and sunk herself into her oversized hoodie and burrowed herself into her bed. She knew that this wasn't crazy. And if she was so what? Should she really have to believe that her dad is actually dead? No. She wasn't in denial. She felt that this was real, that he was just waiting to be rescued. She needed to believe that. Because if she didn't, who would she be without him?

"Daddy? I know it's been a long time since you've heard that but Kate and I are gonna find you. I promise you. And do I ever go back on my promises? No. So, just stay safe and know that we're coming." She reached over and grabbed the small picture frame on her nightstand. It was of her and her dad two summers ago. She was laughing so hard that her face was redder than her hair and he fell beside her clutching his stomach. Martha took it and it was one of Alexis's favorites of her and her dad. She couldn't remember what she found so funny but nonetheless… it was laughter. She needed him back. She hoped he could hear her.

Rick woke to a loud racket coming from the other room. He didn't know what time he passed out or what day it was anymore. He could just feel that Kate, Alexis, and his mother were missing him. But somehow, he heard their cries and he fought some of his own. The next thing he heard, turned his blood cold. Two gunshots. He wanted to not panic but he had no idea who all was there and what was going on anymore.

"Rick?" A soft voice carried its way to him and Castle knew… Smith. "I'm here to help. Don't believe anything he says. You're safe as long as you don't know." And before Castle could say a thing, the voice and shadow were gone.

"Did you enjoy that show Castle?" Tyson slithered back into the room and tossed a water bottle to Rick. "That's what happens if you think you are in charge. I am and I guess he had to learn the hard way."

When Rick looked down at the water bottle in his hand, he fought not to toss it aside. He was so thirsty. But his hands were covered in it, blood. Who's blood he didn't know and that terrified him even more.

"I understand. I know you're in charge of me. But why do they need Kate?" He took a sip, trying to discretely wipe the blood from the bottle.

Jerry emerged into the light. The ghostly and frightening image of him bathed in fluorescent would forever haunt Castle's mind. He had a snicker on his face but Rick didn't back down. He nodded as if he was waiting and that made Jerry laugh.

"Oh you're funny. Why would I share everything with you? There are so many things at play here that I bet you can't guess them all. First thing, why take you and not Kate, right?"

Rick nodded and that made Tyson happier.

"Oh goody, I can think like the famous mystery writer. Next, why bring Kate into this at all? I mean who wants her other than…" He leaned right into Castle's face. "Bracken right?"

Rick recoiled inches from Tyson's face and tried not to hurl.

"Haha. You're repulsed by me. That's sweet. But no… I won't tell you another thing. Just know when the final act comes, it will blow your mind. You can't have all the fun now." And then Tyson went into another room and began to start water.

That gave Rick another clue. He had to be in a place that was still functioning otherwise the water would be turned off. No he wasn't so off. He tried to think of all the still available warehouses in New York but that was like finding a needle in a haystack. Not that he hasn't done that before but… He tried to channel his sense of his city. He had to be by the water. All the places by the water, there were so many options. He tried not to focus on the fact that someone was lying, dead, in a pool of their own blood while he sat strapped to a chair and while Tyson washed up.

"Oh man Kate, you need to find me soon. This will be a story to tell our kids when they're older. Because we will have kids. I'll be there for you. I said Always." He bit his lip and no longer cared if he cried. One tear slid down and wiped more blood from the water bottle. As he was crying, he heard a creak.

A small creak but nonetheless a creak. And a voice.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" It was just a young man's voice. But who would be stupid to come to an abandoned place in the middle of… he didn't know if it was day or night. He heard footsteps. Was he in a basement?

"Um. I saw that the light was on. No one is supposed to be down here without…" but with the slice of the throat, he stopped talking. The stairs had to be not too far away from where Rick sat. The young man's blood was in view.

Rick's stomach churned and he threw up beside him. Someone just died at the hands of Tyson but it was because he was down here. If he would have found Rick then… he had to die, in Tyson's twisted mind, there could be no witnesses.

But that got Castle thinking… what if there were witnesses but they just didn't know they were a witness? What if someone saw Tyson drive him off the road and wreck the car? What if they were still out there not knowing what they saw was important? Their wedding was big news and so many people could have been running late. What if they could somehow find Kate and tell her everything? Every and any little detail could help. He closed his eyes and prayed that somehow, he had a clue somwhere out there. Kate just needed to find it.

Jackson Hunt tossed his pen aside and stepped back. Everything that he could get his hands on about Tyson and Bracken was firmly taped to the not so bare hotel wall. He planned on surprising Rick and Kate at the wedding and that little idea could be the thing that saves his only son.

"I'm coming son." But first, he had to talk to Kate.


End file.
